1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair picks and more particularly pertains to a new braid separation system for facilitating separating the strands of hair of a braid to unravel the braid without, for example, causing damage or breakage to the hair strands by applying detangling solution substantially directly into the braid while separating the braided hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair picks often requires a user to hold their wrist at an uncomfortable angle that generally extends away from the head. Further, many hair picks are straight and therefore require the hair pick to be held at an approximately 90 degree angle to the hair which can produce an uncomfortable position for the wrist of the user. Additionally, many hair picks are narrow and irregularly shaped, which can make the control of the hair pick difficult.